The Real Hinata
by Reader-Jade
Summary: This is a story I wrote up about Hinata's view of her life xD It sucks and has no purpose, except a NaruHina and HinaHaku xD


There was once a hier, so beautiful that most authors couldn't fathom it even in the most complex and wondeful fairy tale in the world. She had long midnight indigo hair, reaching her waist. Most people couldn't even tell the goddess of her beauty under the clothes she had when she was younger, but once a blossoming fifteen year old, she made a change.

Her father and cousin had always hurt her if she didn't do anything as told. And finally, she was fed up. She wore most revealing clothing, that showed her growing breasts better, slimmer things, and people started to see her beauty. She used light mascara, her bright lavender hues shining more than ever.

She had a younger sister, and her mother had died. SHe was the most unique girl of her clan, and the one who blended in the most. No one saw her other than weak, small, and nervous. Hardly anyone saw her for who she really was; strong, defiant, and dedicated.

Then she showed her real side.

She asked the boy of her dreams out, they hung out, they trained together. He saved her from the brusied shell, removed her from her abusing enviroment.

Now the goddess had a new prince, a daughter, and a wonderful life ahead of her.

Ack, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

This girl's name was Hyuuga Hinata. This, is my story.

--

I was born in Konoha, or of the Leaf Village, containing some of the world's most strongest shinobi and kunochi. I had beautiful pale lavender eyes, and flowing plum hair, one of the most extrodanary looking Hyuuga's of my Clan. I had the Hyuuga bloodline in my eyes, which aloud me to use Byukuguan, or 'white eyes' to see in 360 degree vision and as far away as I please, as well as locating chakura flow and pressure points. My father, Hyuuga Hiashi, had greived shortly after my birth for my mother, who had died. A few years later, I met my cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Neji was beautiful prince from a branch clan, whose father killed himself for sake of my father.

See, when I was small, an assasinator tried to kidnap me. My father killed that man. The killed man was one of the ANBU from the land of clouds. In a meeting, it was sentenced that my father would die. But since he had a twin brother, that brother decided to kill himself to save his brother, the Hyuuga leader, from death.

Ah, but Neji-san has learned the truth and gotten over his agression towards me and my family, and now seeks to protect me. . .except under the will of my father, who unfortuantely is ruthless when he sees his first born not living to expectations.

When I joined the Academy, I immediantly set my sights on Uzamaki Naruto, the most cutest boy imagineable. He had spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that seemed to brighten the room. Yet, he was the class clown and bottom of the class, and loved Sakura-chan, who loved Sasuke-kun, who loved no one. Soon, once out of the Academy, we were seperated into teams. I was hoping to get to be with Naruto, but instead I was paired with Inuzuka Kiba and Abarame Shino.

Kiba has messy dog-like brown hair, and comes from the Inuzuka Clan, who specializes in dogs and wolves. Kiba always wears and large grey jacket and some pants, and is really superb in so many ways. His best friend, Akamaru, used to be a small puppy dog, but is not bigger than me! Akamaru has tannish fur and dark brown floppity ears.

Shino had messy dark brown hair, and brown eyes, though you can't see them through his large black glasses. He wears a large hooded grey jacket, and keeps to himself. His clan is the Abarame Clan, who specializes in bug uses. Its kind of creepy sometimes, but I got used to it. He has a bit of a shell, but is really a sweetie inside!

Finally our sensei, Kurenai, who I haven't seen in a long time. I think she's the only female sensei, but I'm not sure.

One day Naruto and I confessed our love to eachother, it was a huge break through. We dated, then my father forbid our dating. I was about to get married to Neji-san when he stopped the wedding and we escaped to the Mist Village, where one of his friends, Haku, joined us. Together we lived many years, Naruto and I marrying and having a daughter of our own, Katsumi.

Katsumui had my hair and Naruto's eyes, she's all around beautiful. I had to protect her many times, especially after finding about Naruto's demon; yikes!

One day, we got horrible, terrible news. News that Naruto had died in a terrible accident on a mission, and would not have a funeral. It was a horrible time for the entire family, until Haku and I started to have a relationship, and finally we got married. We had another baby, a son named Miaku, who has Haku's hair and my eyes.

It was truely beautiful.

And as I lay here on my deathbed, with all my family deceased, as I am old and wrinkly, I have decided to write down my life in this little mural, so people can learn to know the real Hyuuga Hinata, told by her.

This little goddess isn't so pretty anymore.

--

**I don't know xDDD It was a oneshot, and I was bored. HakuHina? I know it sounds odd xP Sorrehs. But for anyone who does like it, drop me a mail. **

**In other news, I'm taking requests. If you want a request, just comment on this fanfiction and give your email, or just ask for what story you want, and I'll get right on it**

**3 Krissi B.**

**Shino Lover**

**Hinata Lover**

**Narutard**

**Avid Reader**

**Superb Writer**

**Future Author of America**

**Roleplayer**

**Fantasizer**

**Panda Queen**

**Button Master**


End file.
